Lunacy
by QueenOfBabble
Summary: Such a cruelcruelcruel manboychild to drive her to this.


Lunacy

She opens her mouth, lets out a chilling sound. So beautiful, so awe-inspiring, so heart-breaking. Like the wail of a songbird before the fall dies, and all of nature goes into hiding. She is indignant. Her heart is tearing out of her chest, and it's the fault of that malignant boy. He's going to destroy her. But it's a lovely pain, like that of a bruise, but on her soul.

Tears falling, hitting the wood floor. _Pitterpatterpitterpatter_, like a light drizzle of rain. Nobody's watching, so it's all okay. But she sort of wishes that someone would look up, high into her enchanted tower – or prison? – and…Well, maybe someone should just give a damn for once! God knows that her family doesn't!

She's not been captured by anyone, oh no. And she doesn't need to be saved from anyone…other than herself and that wicked, wicked _manboychild_. She's not sure exactly what he is, but he's got her spinning, and she doesn't like it.

She shifts, the sound gets higher. A death wail, but she's not dying. Not physically, just mentally and emotionally. She can feel her heart shattering every millisecond, like a cracked mirror. She's cracked, that's the perfect word. Fits her exactly. She's cracked – mental, loony – for even thinking that it would work out. When was the last time the world smiled on her?

Her brown curls are a mess. The wind's blowing mad, a storm's brewing. Her windows stay open; she watches the people running up and down the street below, dizzying ants wrapped up in their own little worlds. And she's like the Queen Ant, observant but useless. Like she's – supposedly – been her whole life.

Smashes her hands – fists – against the wall. _Whywhywhy?_ She's screaming at the world, but nobody hears. Nobody cares. How it's always been. Why should it change, just because she's falling apart? A psychopathic goddess, a rageful queen. Her emerald eyes – an oddity – are blazing; the hidden fires within flashing.

The windows bang shut. She keeps screaming. Nothing can stop the madness consuming her. She's welcoming it, embracing it like a mother embraces her child. Anything to get rid of the pain he's caused. Even death, or a life sentence at an insanity ward. Anything to give her just a tiny semblance of being whole.

_Smashsmashsmashsmash!_ Someone's slamming against her door, but it's bolted shut. No one's getting in here, at least not until she's finished, until she's fallen to the floor, rocking back and forth. Not until it's over. Not until her mind – and possibly soul – is gone forever. No one can save her now.

That's how she wants it. Wants them to see what they've done…no, that's not right. Wants him to see what he's done to her. Driven her to the brink, he has. Just by being alive, and loving someone. Her sanity will be lost, and it'll rest on his conscience forever.

_Howcouldhekissher?Howcouldheloveher?Touchher?Doesn'theknowwhosheis?Whatshe'sdone?Sheneedstobepunished,heneedstobepunished,thisisunacceptable,Iwon'tallowit! _Her mind is running her thoughts like a marathon, everything mashing together and swirling like a tornado. And it's wonderful. A glorious insanity.

She sighs gleefully as the knife presses against her smooth chocolate skin. Crimson liquid flows out, like a half-eaten cherry cordial. It's magnificent. She smiles as it falls to the floor, quieter than her tears. Both land in a puddle together, and the tears give her life-sustenance such an interesting consistency.

_Crash!_ The door falls on the ground, _bambangbam! _But they're – he's – too late. It's done. She's gone. There's blood flowing out of her crumpled carcass, and she's lying in her own bloody puddle. She's grinning like a madman – no, like a madwoman – and her eyes are dancing with lunacy.

She still has a pulse, but it doesn't matter. Her heart may still be racing, but her sanity has faded away, like the tide on a beach. She's now trapped in a living hell, with no way out. As the _manboychild_ – who knew that he actually cared about her? – picks up her frame, wishing he could have stopped this, she emits such a sound that everything within a mile radius goes silent.

She opens her mouth, lets out a chilling sound, higher than before. So soul-shattering, so painful, so splendidly gut-wrenching. Her heart has ripped itself out, and it's the fault of that _cruelcruelcruel_ _manboychild_. He's won, she's destroyed. A death wail, but this time, she is truly dying.


End file.
